


Music Is What Feelings Sound Like

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean come back from the store to find a nice tune going throughout the bunker.</p><p>Gender Neutral story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I just made this up. 
> 
> I'm so stumped with my other story. Sorry guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song you were singing was How Deep is Your Love by Calvin Harris and Disciples

Sam and Dean walked in the bunker and immediately stopped.

_I want you to breathe me_  
_Let me be your air_  
_Let me roam your body freely_  
_No inhibition, no fear_

Dean leaned closer to Sam, "Is that Y/N?"

Sam listened closer...

_How deep is your love?_  
_Is it like the ocean?_  
_What devotion are you?_  
_How deep is your love?_  
_Is it like nirvana?_  
_Hit me harder, again_  
_How deep is your love?_  
_How deep is your love?_  
_How deep is your love?_  
_Is it like the ocean?_  
_Pull me closer, again_  
_How deep is your love?_

"I think so."

They moved to where the sound was coming from; the bathroom.

"Their voice is great, I think I know who the songs about." Dean wiggled his eyebrows.

Sam elbowed Dean in the ribs and shushed him.

_How deep is your love?_  
  
_Open up my eyes and_  
_Tell me who I am_  
_Let me in on all your secrets_  
_No inhibition, no sin_

You had a wonderful voice, so beautiful.

'Was the song really about him? Did Dean know something he didn't?'

_How deep is your love?_  
_Is it like the ocean?_  
_What devotion? Are you?_  
_How deep is your love?_  
_Is it like nirvana?_  
_Hit me harder, again_  
_How deep is your love?_  
_How deep is your love?_  
_How deep is your love?_  
_Is it like the ocean?_  
_Pull me closer, again_  
_How deep is your love?_  
  
_How deep is your love?_  
_How deep is your love?_

Dean clapped Sam on the back, "Walt for them man. Then when they comes out, kiss 'em. Trust me, they want it."

Dean left after that. Leaving Sam to stare at the wall.

_So tell me how deep is your love, can we go deeper?_  
_So tell me how deep is your love, can we go deep?_  
_So tell me how deep is your love, can we go deeper?_  
_So tell me how deep is your love, can we go deep?_  
_(How deep is your love?)_  
_So tell me how deep is your love, can we go deeper?_  
_So tell me how deep is your love, can we go deep?_  
_(How deep is your love?)_  
_So tell me how deep is your love, can we go deeper?_  
_(Pull me closer, again)_  
_So tell me how deep is your love_  
_How deep is your love?_

Sam heard the water shit off and he panicked. Was Dean right? If he stayed and kissed you would you want it? Surely Dean wouldn't set him up just to watch Sam embarrass himself and you? Dean can be a jackass but he wouldn't do that. 

Would he?

The bathroom door opened and Sam made his answer.

You were just out the bathroom door when you were pushed against the wall and lips were on yours.

"Sam?"

'Holy shit. Sam kissed you. Full out kissed you.'

"Y/N. You have an amazing singing voice."

Sam swept in for another kiss, you reciprocating right away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is Dean.


	2. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song you're singing is Let Me Down Easy by Sheppard

Dean and Sam came in with bags.

_Ohhhhhh_  
_Let me down easy, let me down easy, woah, before you go_  
_Ohh, let me down easy, let me down easy, woah, before you go_  
_Ba ba ba ba-da da ba ba ba [x4]_

They sat the bags down on the kitchen table, listening.

_Night and day I've been doin' the math_  
_To calculate where we wandered off track_  
_But I know that this love was never easy_

"Is that Y/N, Dean?"

Dean looked at Sam, "Ya, I guess so."

_But something's faded inside of your heart_  
_So you're crusadin' to tear us apart_  
_It's clear now, I know you're gonna leave me_  
_So disappear now, I won't get in your way_

"Didn't you guys get in a fight before we left? What was it about?"

Dean cleared his throat, uncomfortable. Sam was staring at him waiting for an answer.

"U-uh ya. Ya we did. They told me how they felt... About me. I told Y/N that they shouldn't feel that way, that I would just end up hurting 'em."

_Ohh, let me down easy, let me down easy, woah, before you go [x2]_

Sam sighed and shook his head, "Idiot."

Dean got irritated, "What Sam! It's true, I would just end up hurting them, no matter how, I would."

Sam shook his head, "Y/N doesn't care about your flaws or anything Dean."

Sam went to putting the groceries away.

_Well how do I begin to convince you to love me_  
_When you're a star in the sky up above me_  
_And I'm too far down below_

Dean listened to your singing, it was amazing, you sounded sad though. Dean knew it was because of him.

_Your heavy heart has taken its toll_  
_You've lost all the magic inside of your soul_  
_So sell me a lie before you hit the road_

Dean tried to ignore your dad singing but he couldn't. He sat down the groceries he was handling and went to go find you.

_Woah Yeah!_  
_Cause I know you'd rather run than stay and try_  
_(Ba ba ba ba-da da ba ba ba)_  
_Cause I know it's not much easier to say good bye_  
_(Ba ba ba ba-da da ba ba ba)_  
_Yes I know, so if you've made your mind_  
_Take what you want and get out of my life_  
_But can you do this one last thing?_  
_Leave me with my pride_

He found you in the laundry room, folding laundry.

Your back was turned to him so he snuck up and wrapped his arms around you, making you jump.

"Dean?"

He kissed the side of your neck, "I'm sorry. I love you so much, I don't want you hurt."

You turned around and kissed him fully, "You'll never hurt me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
